Hidden Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: This will most likely be a short story. My take on an episode in which the Howells found out they were not legally married. The Howells are fighting. In order to get them back together, the gang comes up with a plan to make them feel jealous over the other but two other people end up jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Ginger was applying her make-up to get ready for her so-called dinner with Mr. Howell.  
It wasn't a real dinner. It was just to make Mrs. Howell jealous. The two have been fighting and this was the only way to try to get them back together.  
Mrs. Howell was staying in the girls' hut and Mr. Howell with the Skipper and Gilligan.  
She now was putting the finishing touches on her blue dress. "I hope Thurston is mad with jealously." She said fixing her hair. "Would serve him right. I hope the Professor is convincing enough."  
Ginger dropped her compact on the floor. "Pro..Professor?" She said stunned. _My Professsor?_ She thought to herself.  
"Yes that's right. The Professor. I didn't think that Thurston would get too jealous over Gilligan or the Skipper." explained Mrs. Howell. "Well I better run along."  
Ginger stood there watching as Mrs. Howell left the hut. She slowly picked up her compact from the floor. The Professor was Mrs. Howell's date.  
Fuming she furiously touched up her make-up and slammed it down on the table.  
Mary Ann looked at her. "You okay?" She asked.  
"I'm fine." replied Ginger. "I..I don't know...do you think this whole thing is silly?"  
Mary Ann thought a minute. "I suppose so but it's the only way." She answered. "Those two can be really petty you know."  
"I guess so." said Ginger with sigh. She stood up from her chair. "Well here...I go." She said putting on a brave face.

Ginger walked out to the dining area that was set up and sat down at the table with Mr. Howell. She turned her head and saw the Professor sitting at the other table along with Mrs. Howell. She seethed watching the older woman pretending to fawn over him. It was a little too real in Ginger's eyes.  
She turned her attention back to Mr. Howell and plastered a smile on her face. Inside she was still steamed. How dare that woman use her Professor to make her husband jealous!  
The Professor was hers. She had no right...Wait what was she saying? The Professor wasn't really hers...but he felt like he was hers. Ginger turned her head back towards the Professor and Mrs. Howell trying to fight back her tears.

The Professor sat at his table trying to keep his anger in check. If that damn Mr. Howell laid a hand on his Ginger. He shifted his eyes over and saw the older man paying Ginger some ridiculous compliment. Ginger smiled at him in return in her usual flirtatious way.  
He tried to focus on Mrs. Howell but his attenion kept being diverted back to Ginger.

Inside the girls' hut

"Well is it working?" asked the Skipper of Gilligan as he came in.  
"It seems to be." replied Gilligan.  
"Oh that's wonderful." exclaimed Mary Ann clasping her hands.  
"But not the way we want." Gilligan added.  
"What do you mean?" asked the Skipper.  
"Well...Mr. and Mrs. Howell aren't the ones who are getting jealous."  
Mary Ann looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Who is getting jealous?"  
"I think Ginger and the Professsor are jealous." replied Gilligan.  
"What?" said the Skipper. "What do you mean?"  
"Ginger looks like she wants to cry and the Professor keeps shooting looks at Mr. Howell like he wants to hit him or something."  
The Skipper shook his head. "Gilligan I think you are imagining things."  
"No I'm not Skipper. Go see for yourself."  
The Skipper went out and saw that Ginger was now dancing with Mr. Howell and the Professor was dancing with Mrs. Howell.  
Mary Ann and Gilligan came out to join the Skipper.  
"I don't see anything but people dancing Gilligan." said the Skipper.  
"I'm telling you..they looked jealous." insisted Gilligan.  
The Skipper looked skeptical. "Well this does not appear to be working. Neither Mr. or Mrs. Howell are doing anything...Time for plan B."  
He then took off.  
Mary Ann looked at Gilligan. "What's plan b?" She asked.

Ginger held her smile in place as she listened to Mrs. Howell going on about something. She was barely paying attention. Her eyes would glance over to the other dancing couple. She had to fight the urge to scratch out the older woman's eyes.  
The Professor spoke politely to Mrs. Howell but he inside he was raging. He didn't like the way Mr. Howell was holding Ginger one bit.

The Skipper watched in the scene in the jungle. He decided to put his plan into action.  
Dressed as a head hunter...he came running out of the trees and began shouting.

Ginger turned her head to see what was going on and almost screamed. All of a sudden, she felt herself leap into someone's arms. She looked and saw it was the Professor. He held her close to him as to protect her.

Mr. Howell picked up a coconut and flung it at the "head hunter" hitting him in the head.  
The "head hunter" got woozy and took off.  
"Oh Thurston!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell. "You were so brave."  
"Of course my dear." He said proudly. "A Howell never runs from danger!"  
She kissed him on the cheek. "Oh how I love you so!" She said. "Let's never fight again!"  
"Never my dear!" He exclaimed.  
The two hugged each other tightly.

Ginger realized she was still in the Professor's arms. "I um...I guess I should.." She said moving away.  
The Professor nodded. "Yeah..uh...seems the danger is...averted." He said.

The Howell retired to their hut and everyone else was left out by the dining area.  
"What a relief!" said Gilligan as the Skipper came back. "Good work Skipper!"  
"Thank you Gilligan." He said. "Now we have our hut back!" He said happily.  
"I guess we should turn in then. Night everyone." said Gilligan.  
He and the Skipper headed to their hut.  
Mary Ann turned to Ginger. "You want to turn in too?" She asked.  
Ginger was still fixated on the Professor and then she slowly nodded her head. "Yeah..I guess we should. Um...Good night Professor."  
"Good night Ginger... Mary Ann." He replied.  
The girls headed back inside their hut.  
Ginger was silent as she thought about the night. Why was she so jealous? And how did she end up in the Professor's arms like that? She just went on instict...it just happened.  
She quitely changed out of her gown and into her sleep atire.  
Mary Ann noticed her roomate's silent. "You alright?" She asked.  
"I'm fine." was Ginger's answer. "I'm just..tired...I'm going to sleep now."  
She climbed into her bed still thinking about what had transpired.  
Her mind could not forget how wonderful it was to have his strong arms around her. How good it felt to be held by him. How right...What was wrong with her? He was the Professor.  
Just...just a wonderful man who she had a feeling she was falling in love with.

The Professor changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. His mind was also on the events of the evening. In particular, Ginger jumping into his arms after her fright from the Skipper. He couldn't take his mind off how good her body felt close to his. The scent of her perfume. It drove him out of his mind. He had no idea how she just ended up in his arms but she did. And he had no idea why he was so upset about seeing her with Mr. Howell. He knew it wasn't real but it still hurt. It felt like a knife in his heart. His beautiful Ginger...His beautiful Ginger? What was he saying? She wasn't his...Did he want her to be? No this was crazy. It was just...just...He had no explanation. Nothing came to mind. No scienific reason. It could only be one thing. Love. He was in love with Ginger.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginger walked out of the hut the next morning to join the others for breakfast.  
She sat down at the table next to the Professor. She glanced over at him briefly but he didn't seem to be paying much attention.

Her own mind was still on the night before. She wanted to ask him what he thought but  
was almost afraid to hear the answer. He was sure to give what he thought was some logical reason for what  
happened between them with her leaping in his arms like that.

She said nothing and picked at the food that was before her. She like the others was growing tired of bananas and coconuts and whatever berries they could find. She wished she could be back home with a delicious breakfast of pancakes and syrup. She supposed this was better than nothing.

As Ginger took a forkful of food, Mrs. Howell spoke up.  
"Everyone…I want you all to know that Thurston and I have discovered that we are actually married!" She said clasping her hands together. "It turns out they mixed up the name of the phony minister with ours. So to celebrate, we have decided to renew our wedding vows!"  
"Oh how romantic." Mary Ann said with a smile.  
"It is darling." agreed Mrs. Howell as she continued. "We will have our little ceremony this afternoon. Skipper would you be a dear and officiate the ceremony."  
"Of course Mrs. Howell." said The Skipper. "Be glad too."  
"Wonderful." said Mrs. Howell with glee. "We will see you all later this afternoon. Ginger dear will you be my bridesmaid again?"  
Ginger looked up from her food. Be a bridesmaid? That would mean Mary Ann would get to stand next to the Professor while the ceremony…No. _She _wanted that honor. Wait why was she so jealous about Mary Ann standing…Oh never mind.  
"Um Mrs. Howell." said Ginger. "I think that maybe Mary Ann should this time…I mean it's only fair….I did it before and I think well maybe…"  
"Oh could I?" said Mary Ann hopefully. "I'd love to be your bridesmaid!"  
"Certainly you can." replied Mrs. Howell. "I'd be delighted. Now come along and I'll help you find a dress. Now everyone I want to tell you that we are going to have a party afterwards. All of you are expected to be there! Come now Mary Ann." The two women stood up from the table and headed to Mary Ann and Ginger's hut.

The Professor spoke up. "Well I guess I should go myself." He said standing up. "I need to get working on that ointment for the Skipper. "  
Ginger watched as he left. She turned to the Skipper. "What ointment?"  
"Oh…from when Mr. Howell hit me with that coconut. Got a bump on my head. The Professor is going to make something to help with the swelling."  
"So sorry my good man but I did think you were a head hunter. Had to protect Lovey you know." said Mr. Howell.  
"Don't worry about it." said the Skipper. "I'm just glad things worked out. I hope the Professor can help find something for this bump though."  
"I…I need to do something.." said Ginger. "Excuse me won't you?" She said getting up from the table.

Ginger quickly hurried off in the direction the Professor went. She found him in the jungle examining some plants.  
"Need any help?" She asked of him.  
He looked up and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. He could detect the scent of her perfume in the air.  
He loved that perfume. He loved her.  
"Uh sure..that would be great." He said clearing his throat. "See if you can find some papaya root." He instructed.  
"Will do." She said.  
Ginger looked around for what the Professor asked for. She finally found it and began to pull it up. She filled the container the Professor had handed her.

He was still silent as he worked. Ginger felt like she was going to burst. She had to say something.  
"Uh pretty funny what the Skipper did last night huh?" She said trying to start a conversation.  
"Gave everyone a bit of a fright though." replied The Professor.  
"Yeah it did. Especially me…I guess I can be a bit of a chicken sometimes."  
"It's only natural to react that way." The Professor said picking a plant from the ground. "When you are surprised like that…your mind and body just react on instinct."  
"Yes I guess so." said Ginger.

She got up and walked over to the Professor. "Here you go." She said handing him the container.  
"Thanks." He said taking it. He stood up. "Well I think I have everything I need."  
Ginger nodded. "That's good." She said gazing back at his blue eyes she wished she could spend all her life looking into.  
The Professor looked back at her thinking she looked so beautiful in her white sundress. The way it showed off her tan and brought out the redness in her silky hair that he longed to run his fingers through.  
"This should um..help the swelling on the Skipper's head." He said.  
"I hope so." replied Ginger.  
He turned to leave and Ginger spoke up. "Wait Professor…um…do you need to any help um…you know with um…carrying all that stuff."  
"I guess I could use a little help." He said handing her some of the ingredients. "Thank you."

Ginger followed him back to the camp area and they headed inside the hut.  
He asked her to get his medical book and she handed it to him. He flipped to the page he needed and gathered all the ingredients together.  
"This root needs to be boiled down." He said to Ginger. "Can you get some water?"  
"Sure thing." She said as she grabbed a small bowl and walked to the water supply he had in his hut.  
She filled it up and went to hand the bowl back to him when she accidentally dropped it. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed bending down to pick it up.  
"Don't worry about it." The Professor said as he too bent down to pick up the bowl.  
Their eyes met and held for a brief minute before they both reached for the bowl. His hand touched hers and Ginger swallowed. The electricity she felt was too much. Everything she was feeling was too much.

He picked up the bowl and put fresh water in it. Ginger watched as he walked back to his work area.  
The Professor set the bowl up on a stand and lit a burner under it to boil the water.  
Not being able to stand it anymore, Ginger decided to speak. "Professor, I have to tell you something….I don't know….I just know that I can keep this in anymore…if I do I'll just burst…"  
"What is it?" He asked turning towards her.  
"I want to tell you that I lo…"  
They were interrupted by Gilligan bursting in the hut. "Professor…I got bit by this strange bug…on the back of my neck…"  
Ginger sighed in frustration. She left the hut as the Professor went to tend to Gilligan.

She walked back to her and Mary Ann's hut to find Mary Ann trying on a dress that Mrs. Howell suggested.  
"What do you think Ginger?" asked Mary Ann. "You think this will do for the ceremony?"  
Ginger's heart really wasn't into discussing anyone's fashion choices but she feigned a smile. "It's pretty." She said. "That color looks good on you." She said of the blue fabric.  
"I think it's simply marvelous." announced Mrs. Howell. "Come now dear." She said to Mary Ann. "Let's go to my hut. You need to accessorize properly."  
The two women headed off leaving Ginger alone.

Ginger sat down at her make-up table. She wished just once she could be alone with the Professor. Not have Gilligan or the Skipper or anyone come rushing in going on about being bit by some bug or hitting their head or whatever ailed them.

She loved her fellow castaways but sometimes they could be a real nuisance. Especially when she was trying so hard to tell the Professor her feelings.

Ginger decided to forget about it and picked up brush. She needed to fix herself up for the vow renewal ceremony. She wanted to look her best. Catch the Professor's eye. Make him fall in love with her and…She smiled at the thought of being held in his arms…Him gazing into her eyes and then every so slowly…leaning in and touching her lips with his.  
She shook the thoughts from her head and went back to fixing up her hair. She gathered up her hair, tying it into a knot on top of her head. Frowning, she undid it. No. The Professor like her hair down. She was sure of it.  
She would wear it down. And maybe that beaded gold gown...  
Deep down Ginger knew it didn't matter what she wore, she still needed to tell him. Tell him her feelings. She only hoped he felt the same way about her.

The Professor was in his hut feeling somewhat relieved and frustrated at the same time. Relieved to be somewhat saved by Gilligan from having to face Ginger but frustrated because he knew he had to eventually tell her how he felt.  
One thing was certain. He could not go on like this. Longing for her and wondering how she felt about him. He had to know. And he intended to find out.

Later that day

The Skipper stood at the makeshift altar officiating the ceremony between Mr. and Mrs. Howell.  
Mary Ann stood as a bridesmaid and Gillian was the best man.

The ceremony was taking place on the dock. Ginger and the Professor stood on the beach watching the scene.  
Ginger though was hardly paying attention to the precedings. She was more focused on trying to control her heartbeat being so close to the Professor. He looked so handsome in his brown blazer.

Ginger wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop her this time. At the party, she was going to maneuver to be alone with him. She would tell him everything and pray that he loved her as much as she loved him. If he didn't, she wasn't sure she could bear it. But not knowing was worse. And she was going to know. The sooner the better.


	3. Chapter 3

_Final chapter! Enjoy! Again...you know the deal...some mature content. No whining (I know you won't but I need to say it anyway)_

The after party of the vow renewal ceremony had begun.  
Mary Ann has cooked up some food for everyone to enjoy however Gilligan appeared to not want anyone to get near the coconut cream pie.

Mary Ann shook her head at Gilligan's antics. She then noticed Mr. Howell had started the music.  
She saw the Professor standing alone on the side of the dance area and walked up to him.  
"Would you care to dance Professor?" She asked.

Before he could respond he felt a pair of arms draped over him and a sultry voice speak. "Nuh huh." said Ginger. "He's all mine." She said with her familiar mischievous smile as she lead the Professor over to dance.  
Mary Ann shrugged and went back over to see if she could possibly pry a certain sailorman away from a pie.

Ginger cozied up close to the Professor as they danced.  
"Isn't this romantic?" She said to him. "The Howells renewing their vows."  
The Professor nodded. "It is." He agreed.  
They danced for a little bit more and Ginger got an idea.  
"Would you take a little walk with me?" She asked.  
"Sure…okay." replied the Professor.

They quietly excused themselves and walked out of the camp area to a pathway in the jungle area.  
Ginger looked up at the night sky. "The island is so pretty at night." She mused out loud. "Don't you agree?"  
The Professor studied her thinking the island wasn't the only thing pretty at night. "Yes I would have to say it is. Very peaceful."  
The two continued on for a little longer making small talk.

Ginger then took a breath and decided it was time. "Professor, there is something I've been wanting to tell you. You see I…" She stopped when she felt a splash of water on her shoulder. Then another. Then another.  
"It's starting to rain." said the Professor.  
Ginger sulked. Yet again interrupted. "I guess we should head back."  
It then began raining harder.  
"It's too long a walk back." said the Professor. "Look there is a cave over there…let's get out of this storm in there."

Ginger and the Professor quickly ran to the cave. They caught their breath as their clothes were soaked.  
Ginger ran her hand through her wet hair. She looked around for a place to sit down and saw some logs sitting on the floor. She went over and sat down on one.  
"You think this storm will last long?" She asked.  
"I don't know..but that rain is pretty strong….May be awhile for it moves on."  
He found some extra logs in the cave and began to build a fire pit. He retrieved two sticks and was able to rub them together to start a fire.  
Ginger sat in front of the fire glad there was now light in the little cave.  
The Professor sat down next to her taking off his drenched jacket setting it down.  
"I guess we just have to wait." Ginger said sighing.  
"Looks that way."

Ginger watched him looking at the fire and it occurred to her they were finally alone. No one was going to come in and interrupt them.  
"Professor." She said slowly. "I've been trying to tell you something for awhile….and it seems like everytime I do, someone or something interrupts. "  
"Well it's just the two of us here." said the Professsor. "What is it you want to tell me?"  
Ginger stood up not sure how to start. She fidgeted with her hands and looked at the walls of the caves. "I….I don't know how to say this….I…Professor….I'm Oh God…." She said feeling frustrated with herself. Why was she so afraid to speak? Maybe it was because she was terrified of his reaction. Well she had to do it. It was now or never.  
"Professor…I want to tell you….I…"  
A big clap of thunder roared and lightening struck. Ginger quickly ran over to the Professor clinging to him.

"You okay?" He asked of her as she clutched his arm.  
"I'm okay…I…I'm just scared of storms." _And what you are going to do when I tell you what it is I need to tell you. _She thought to herself.  
"Nothing to be frightened of." said the Professor.  
"It's not just that…Professor…I'm…Okay…I'm just going to say it. I love you."  
The Professor, who was stoking the fire to keep it strong, paused and looked at her. "What did you say?"  
"I said I love you." Ginger replied feeling very nervous. She stood up again and walked to the other side of the cave.

The Professor was silent. After a few seconds, He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Ginger was.  
"Ginger." He said. "Look at me."  
Slowly, Ginger turned to face him.  
The Professor gently touched her cheek. "I love you too."  
Ginger stood frozen for a second and then a smile spread on her face. "You love me?"  
"Yes I do…I love you very much….I've been wanting to tell you…I had no idea how.."  
"Oh Professsor!" Ginger wrapped her arms around him placing a kiss on his lips.  
He began kissing her back and it started to get more intense  
Ginger then broke away catching her breath. "You really love me?"  
"Yes. I do." He replied. "I really love you."

Ginger smiled and circled her arms around him again. Their lips met again in a slow sensual kiss.  
The Professor's hand was on the bare skin of her back. He moved his hand up and ran his fingers through her soft silky red hair.

Ginger broke away once more and gave him a heated look.  
She began to very slowly peel off her gold beaded gown. The top was pulled away revealing her breasts. Her gown then fell to the ground of the cave her eyes still on the Professor.

Sauntering back over to him, she pressed herself against his body and captured his lips in another kiss.  
He held her close his hands exploring her voluptuous body.  
Ginger let go and her hands began to unbutton his blue shirt. She peeled it off and then pressed her mouth against his again. Their kisses grew more passionate and intense.

The Professor paused and saw a small blanket that had been left in the cave. He quickly picked it up and spread it on the floor.

Taking Ginger in his arms again, the two laid down on the blanket holding each other tight.

Ginger's fingers pressed into the flesh of his shoulders as her breathing was become short and rapid. "Professsor…Yes….Oh Professor…"  
He kissed her ear and whispered to her. "Roy."  
"Mmmm….Roy….Roy.." She groaned.  
The two moved together on the blanket and reached the height of their passion.

The Professor put his arm around Ginger who placed her head on his chest.  
"I never knew it could be like this." Ginger said softly."  
"Me either." said the Professor. "I must admit…I'm not really that experienced…"  
"You would never know it." smiled Ginger.  
"Maybe I just needed the right woman." He said kissing the side of her head.  
"Glad to help." Ginger said lifting her head and kissing his lips.  
She noticed the rain had let up. " I think the storm is over." She said.  
The two got up and began to dress.  
The Professor put out the fire and Ginger tossed the blanket to the side of the cave.  
The two walked out hand in hand heading back to camp.  
Ginger noticed the stars were now shining brightly in the sky with glowing moon.  
They arrived back at camp and noticed everyone had appeared to retire to their respective huts.  
The Professor walked Ginger to the one she shared with Mary Ann.

"Good night." He said kissing her.  
"Good night Pro…Roy.." She replied.

She went to kiss him again when suddenly she was hit by the door of the hut which opened as Mary Ann was saying good night to Gilligan.  
Ginger raised her eyebrow. "What is going on here?"  
Mary Ann was startled and a faint blush came to her cheeks. "Um…nothing…I just…um…I…I needed Gilligan to um…um…."  
"Fix her radio." Gilligan said quickly. "It was acting up…so I just…um fixed it for her."  
The Professor looked amused. "Really?"  
"Yes…that was all." said Mary Ann knowing full well how lame their excuse sounded. She then spoke to the other couple.  
"Where did you two head off to?" She asked to change the subject.  
"We had some things to discuss." replied Ginger.  
"Must have been some discussion. Your dress is inside out." stated Mary Ann.  
Ginger looked down and saw she was right. "Oh…I um…"  
Gilligan spoke. "We won't tell if you don't tell."  
"Deal." replied the Professor.  
"Good." said Mary Ann. "Well…good night." She hurried back into the hut.  
Gilligan quickly headed to the one he shared with the Skipper.

Ginger smiled and turned back to the Professor. "Well…I guess I should turn in…Good night."  
"Good night." He replied. He turned to leave but pulled her back again placing a hard kiss on her lips. He then let go. "Good night."  
He walked off to his hut and Ginger leaned up against the door to hers grinning.

The End.


End file.
